


Stranded

by Practicefortheheart



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Astronaut John, BAMF John, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicefortheheart/pseuds/Practicefortheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock / The Martian crossover. You don't need to know the Martian to read this - you just need to love John & Sherlock!</p><p>John is stranded on Mars during a NASA mission. Can he survive and make it back to Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to my lovely beta's:Felicia, Mag and Risah! You guys rock! 
> 
> I'll try to update it regularly. I think it'll be about 8 chapters long in the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3

Nov. 14, 2035

 

NASA Statement Regarding Nov. 13  Aborted Ares III Mission

 

_The following statement is from Mycroft Holmes, NASA Director, and Michael Stamford, Director of Mars Missions, regarding the aborted Ares III mission on November 13._

 

This statement concerns the Ares III mission, part of the Ares Program, which was intended to be a month-long mission to further examine the biological, atmospheric and geological history of Mars in an effort to learn what is was that depleted the planet’s atmosphere and depleted its oceans.

After a 4 month journey the crew landed on Mars November 7th, and after only 6 days, we had to abort the mission.

At around 4:30 a.m. CST our satellites detected a storm approaching the Ares III mission site on Mars. The storm escalated to severe and we had no choice but to evacuate the crew and abort the mission. Commander Sholto and the entire crew performed admirably, but it is with great sadness we have to inform you that during the evacuation astronaut John Watson lost his life.

This is indeed a tragic day for the NASA family, for the Watson family, for the crew who joined him on this Ares mission. We trust your thoughts and prayers are with them and their families. John was an extraordinary astronaut, and even though he knew the risks, we never did want to see a circumstance in which this could happen.

We will dedicate ourselves every single day to assist the remaining Ares III crew on their journey back to Earth.

 

_A press conference by Mars Missions Director Michael Stamford and Hermes Flight Director Gregory Lestrade will take place from NASA's Johnson Space Center, Houston, beginning at 3 p.m. EST today._

 

_More info and updates at www.nasa.gov_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my lovely beta's: [Felicia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes), [Mag](http://artmagdalene.tumblr.com/) and [Risah](http://imrisah.tumblr.com/). You guys rock!

_MARS, Acidalia Planitia_

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 7

Well.

I’m not dead.

Surprise!

That might not be as good as it sounds, though. I have no clue what to do next. I can see the MAV is gone, so I hope the evacuation went well.

Before we left on this mission, Ella told us that keeping logs was good for our mental health. I really doubt that, but it might be useful for NASA in some way if they ever find this. And besides, it keeps me busy. But maybe I should start at the beginning.

So...

I’m John Watson. NASA Astronaut, and stranded during a mission of the Ares Program. The program consists of 5 manned missions to Mars, and our mission was the third. Not as exciting as being the first, but still pretty cool, right?

We went to Mars with the Hermes, a rocket specially designed to ferry between Earth and Mars for these missions. It takes a while to get here (4 months, in our case) and it’s a miracle we all made it here alive. No, I’m kidding - we make a very good team. Made. God, no, that sounds wrong.

Once here we got to the surface with our MDV (Mars Descent Vehicle), and set up camp. So to speak.

NASA was so kind to drop supplies before we got here via unmanned missions, so we had everything we needed for our month long mission. Unfortunately, we only made it til Sol 6. There was a nasty storm, and Nasa and commander Sholto decided to evacuate before the MAV toppled over (that is the Mars Ascent Vehicle - our only ticket back to the Hermes). I was hit by debris and knocked out during the evac operation and so I guess they had no choice but leave without me.

When I woke up, I saw the antenna of the main communication dish was lodged into my shoulder, which was...painful. My bio-monitor was damaged as well, so the crew would have thought my vitals were gone.

They must think I’m dead.

And since the antenna was in _me_ and the MAV is gone, that means I have no way to contact the Hermes or Mission Control on Earth.

However, the antenna and the congealed blood from the wound were both really good at plugging the hole of my EVA suit, keeping me alive. The water in the blood evaporated, and the resulting sticky residue closed the tear in the fabric like glue. In the end the oxygen warning of the suit woke me up.

Let me tell you: it’s not fun to crawl through the Martian desert with an antenna sticking out of your body. But what else was there to do?

I’m not a quitter. I think that might cause problems in the long run.

We’ll see.

Anyway, it took me a while, but I got into the safety of the Hab, got my helmet off without moving my shoulder too much, took a deep breath of sweet sweet oxygen and went to my natural habitat: the medical bay. Because in addition to being the resident biologist, I’m also the flight surgeon.

Pulling an antenna out of your own shoulder is exactly as fun as it sounds. But I was quick about it, always the best way with things like this. I cleaned the wound carefully, but it didn’t look as bad as I feared. With local anesthesia I was able to stitch myself back together. Do not try this at home, kids! It’s not as neat as it would have been if I could have used my left hand (my clean stitches are praised from Afghanistan to Mars, I’ll have you know), but it’ll do. I’ll need to take some antibiotics to be safe, and I’ll have to be careful for at least a few days.

So that is my current status. I’ll need to check up on the rest of the equipment and find a way to get the communication back, but for now I think I’ll go get some sleep.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 8

Okay. I had a good night sleep and I’ve checked all the supplies and did a quick system check.

If you ignore the fact that I’m alone on a deserted planet, things are looking quite good.

The Hab is in complete working order, everything works the way it’s supposed to. I have oxygen, water, food and all the personal belongings of my crewmates. That could be fun if I get bored.

Anyway, in addition to all of that, I also have our spare suits. Everyone had two, but of course the crew left in theirs, and mine didn’t survive the antenna disaster. But I have the spare suits to do EVA’s (Extravehicular Activities) with. I did one to check on the rest of our equipment. So far:

MAV: is gone, obviously. Taking with it the backup communication, unfortunately.

Communications array: dish is gone and nowhere to be found, antenna broke off and nearly killed me. Not the best situation.

Rovers: both in excellent condition. If only I had somewhere to drive to. Might be good for spare parts, though.

Solar panels: covered in dust because of the storm. I’ll need to clean them and make sure to do that regularly.

I think I’ll make sure I have the basics covered (food and energy) and then I’ll have to find a way to fix the communication. I realise the Hermes will already be on its way back to Earth, but maybe if I could contact them, the people at NASA could think of something…

But for now it’s just you and me, Mars. I hope we’ll get along.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 9

We don’t get along.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 10

Shit, it’s quiet here without the rest of the crew.

I even miss Bill’s terrible jokes.

I hope they’re all doing fine and that they don’t feel guilty.

Commander Sholto is not at fault. God, I hope he doesn’t beat himself up about this.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 12

Jesus, Sally. Why do you only have ancient series and rom coms on your personal drive?

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 13

Okay. I’ve been thinking. I could easily live here for a while. Well, ‘easy’ is relative, but there is enough food for six people for a couple months (NASA packs extra, in case something goes wrong with the unmanned probes - thank god).

The problem is of course that a while is not enough.

I guess I need to stick around until the Ares IV mission. That...is a long while. If my ‘death’ doesn’t change the program, they’ll land in about 4 years.

I won’t make it that long, not even if I ration my food.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 15

Before you say anything, please hear me out.

I’m going to plant potatoes! We have some non freeze-dried potatoes, because NASA thought it might be beneficial for our mental health if we cooked our own Thanksgiving meal.

There are other things I could plant, but I need calories, and potatoes are the best source I have. We have enough vitamin supplements on board, so I don’t need to worry about that.

If I can find a way to make the soil fertile, I can start farming!

Now, I know my specialty is medicine and the human body, but I am a biologist, so that should get me somewhere. I also have all the notes our dear botanist friend Henry has left behind - so I went through them and I think it might be possible.

The Hab temperature can be adjusted to create a good environment for plants, there are no pests or weeds or anything, and no bad weather conditions. I think this could work.

Look, I’d rather die trying.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 17

I’m not going into the details of Fertile Soil Project, but let’s just say it involves prying open the waste packages our space toilet spits out, adding water, and stirring it.

Yeah.

 

***

 

_HERMES_

 

Date: Nov. 21

To: Hermes Crew

From: gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov

Subject: John Watson

Hey crew,

I hope you guys are doing okay. I understand it must be hard for you to deal with everything that has happened, but I want to stress again that we admire the way Commander Sholto and the rest of the team have handled the situation. You have all correctly followed the emergency protocols, and you all know the risks involved with these missions. Please don’t blame yourself for this tragedy. We will all miss John. In fact, that is why I’m contacting you now.

We’re organising a ceremony for John soon. We want to give all of you the chance to say a few words, if you want. Don’t feel obligated, I understand if you’d rather not. We can have you broadcasted live and you will be able to follow the proceedings. Let me know if you want to be a part of this, and please send me your texts so we can run them by Irene. It will be broadcast worldwide, so we have to let Media Relations check all of our communication for the memorial.

I want you to know that we are looking forward to your return home. Ella wanted me to remind you that she is always available if you need to talk.

And of course, I am too.

Take care,

Greg.

 

_Gregory Lestrade_

_Hermes Flight Director_

_NASA Mars Missions - Ares Program_

 

***

 

_MARS, Acidalia Planitia_

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 18

I can’t tell you how hard it is to bring all this dirt for the potatoes into the Hab. I need to get it through the airlock, which takes AGES and I need to do it in stages, so the soil can become fertile. I can’t just dump it all in there. I have to be careful with my shoulder and my whole body is aching.

I’ll need more water for the crops, when I start planting. The water reclaimer works really well, but it won’t produce enough water for the plants. I’ll need to figure out a way to get more.

I better get back to my manure. On the plus side: I’m getting used to the smell.

Henry, if I ever make it back you will have to explain to me why you’ve chosen botany as your area of expertise.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 20

I’ve started watching Friends yesterday - I was so tired and in need of entertainment, I just picked something of Sally’s drive. It reminds me of the crew, all very different people, but also a unit. It’s nice.

The soil is doing pretty good, and it’s great to keep me busy, but I’ve been calculating and even if the potatoes do really well, it won’t be enough to live off for a very long time. My estimate is that the potatoes can buy me about 90 days. So if I add that to the days my rationed meal packs can get me, my food will be gone by Sol 490. And Ares IV will land on Sol 1412...

If I want to communicate with Hermes or Earth, I fear the only way is to get to the Ares IV mission site, so I can use the communication system of the MAV. NASA has already put it there, so it can make fuel and they can be sure the Ares IV crew have a shuttle to get back to Hermes with. I know it’s there, because we brought it with us, and Bill guided the damn thing down before we left the Hermes.

The problem is that there is no Hab and no real supplies yet, so I won’t be able to survive there for long. The rovers are also not built for long drives, their navigation is tied to the Hab and their battery life is short, so it would be a one way trip if I ever make it there at all.

This is a last resort. If I can’t find another way to fix communication here, at least I can try to go there so I can speak to someone before I die.

Shit.

There must be another way. Come on, Watson.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 21

Yesterday was a bit of a low day, but I’m already back to surviving. I don’t know what else to do.

If I want to improve the Potato Problem, I need more land to farm on. The Hab is too small, I think I need at least 4 times the surface to plant on. I can use the bunk beds, I’m not using them anyway, and some of the lab tables. But I’d still need more.

I  suppose I could try the pop-tents we have in the Rovers. They are for emergencies on the road, but I guess I don’t really need them for that anyway. I just need to find a way to attach them to the Hab. And I still need to fix the water problem…

I’ll start by bringing in more dirt, so I have enough soil for planting. And I think I’ll start a seed crop. I have a little corner of fertile soil ready, so if I cut the 12 potatoes I have in 4 pieces with a couple of eyes each, they’ll hopefully sprout. I’ll need to cut up this crop to plant on the rest of the field, so I hope they grow well. My life depends on it.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 23

I’ve managed to attach the pop-tents to the Hab. It was frustrating at first, because in theory the airlocks from the pop-tents can connect to other airlocks. The only problem is that they were designed to use with the Rovers, and their airlocks are a lot smaller than the Hab airlocks, which would mean I’d lose a lot of air each time I want to go in - and I’ll have to go in at least once a day. Of course, in normal circumstances, there wouldn’t be any reason to attach pop-tents to the Hab at all.

But then I thought, if I connect the air valve that would normally connect to the Rover directly to the Hab, the air wouldn’t be lost at all! So that’s what I did yesterday.

Now my idea for water is basically to make it from scratch. We all know the recipe, the problem is how to get all the ingredients.

Our team all have their specialties, but NASA makes sure we all know the basics, so we can take over critical tasks and experiments in case one of us falls ill or something. For instance, the rest of the crew all have a basic knowledge of medical procedures and had first aid training, in case I get stranded on a planet.

So I have a basic knowledge of chemistry, and I’m going through Janine’s files now, to see if there is anything useful in there. Good thing I have time to spare.

I’m a bit worried about safety, but if I don’t try this, I’ll starve to death, so I don’t have much choice here.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 24

Okay, I’m VERY worried about safety. But if I don’t try, I’ll die (oooh, catchy).

To make water, I need to take hydrogen and oxygen, and burn it. Now this is all very complicated, but I’m currently the best chemist on this planet, so I’ll give it a go.

I have plenty of oxygen, but no hydrogen. But I can use the rocket fuel from the MDV! Bill landed the thing so well (thanks, mate!), we have a bunch of fuel left: litres and litres of hydrazine. Each molecule has 4 hydrogen atoms, so every liter of fuel makes 2 litres of water!

The thing is that liberating hydrogen from hydrazine is really really dangerous. Combine it with oxygen, and it’ll explode. It’s basically how rockets work. I’ll have a lot of H2O at the end, but I won’t be around to benefit from it.

So I’m hoping Janine’s files can give me something to work with.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 27

There are many ways in which this plan can go wrong, and all of them end with a crater.

I can isolate the hydrogen by running the hydrazine over a catalyst. Then comes the dangerous part: I’ll have to burn it.

I’ll have to set a fire in the Hab. Fire is possibly the worst thing that can happen, in normal circumstances. The guys at NASA would lose their head if they knew about my plans.

But it’s either taking a risk now and possibly dying in an explosion - or definitely starving to death later.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 28

It took me forever, but it seems to be working!

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 31

I have made a colossal miscalculation and I’m going to die.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 32

So, I’m hiding in the Rover now. Because I’m an idiot.

It all seemed to be working pretty well. I managed to put everything in place, I was able to use a catalyst to get the hydrogen, and I very very slowly and carefully burned it, and I was making a lot of water!

But I was not making as much water as I’d expected. I had only 70 liters, and I had calculated I’d have 130 by then. That meant I was gaining oxygen. And the only explanation for that is that I wasn’t burning all the hydrogen.

So there is hydrogen all around me. With a lot of oxygen. Remember the safety lesson?

All it needs is a spark. And I’m a crater.

It’s funny how I get really calm and composed when I’m in a situation like that. I wonder what Ella would make of it. It was a good thing I was, though. I took an air sample, put on my suit and went to a Rover - we have equipment in there to check the atmosphere.

Nitrogen: 22%. Oxygen: 9%. Hydrogen: 64%.

I’ve turned my little Hab potato farm into a hydrogen bomb - well, not a nuclear one, but still quite deadly.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 33

I hate chemistry.

I can stay in the rover for one more day, but I have to fix this before the CO2 filters are full.

Jesus, what is my life?

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 34

Okay, I could use the atmospheric regulator to get the O2 out of the Hab. If there is no oxygen, the hydrogen is stable and safe and I can burn it without blowing up. The thing is that the dirt needs a little oxygen, or the bacteria will die. So I need to lower the oxygen level enough that I won’t explode, but have some left for the soil. Now what is the highest level of oxygen I can have without igniting the hydrogen?

I’m guessing it’s about 3%. That’ll be enough for the dirt, so I’ll go with that.

Oh, Janine. I wish you were here.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 35(1)

Here goes nothing!

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 35(2)

Well, that wasn’t a complete failure!

At first I was a bit hesitant to go back into the Hab, but I tried not to think explosive thoughts. I rigged the regulator, bringing the oxygen level down to 3%. Then I used a battery, some wires and a small canister of oxygen to burn of a little hydrogen at a time. Worked great!

Until it didn’t and I flew across the Hab with no idea what just happened.

That is to say, a small explosion happened. The good thing is: I’m not a crater and all the hydrogen is gone. So. Mission accomplished!

Luckily, the systems are prepared for shit like this, so everything was doing it’s job and the oxygenator started getting the oxygen levels up again. Things seem alright.

Apart from my eardrums and burned clothes, I seem to be fine too, thank god. The shoulder is acting up a bit, but I’ll just have to deal with it. I’m going to call it a day, and tomorrow I’ll check the equipment and do a full system check.

Back in the rover (just to be safe) with a delicious freeze dried meal (screw rations today, seriously) and listening to the tunes James used to listen to while driving. Classical music, why am I not surprised?

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 36

Well, everything is fine! Pressure is good, all the machines are working. I checked the soil under the microscope and the bacteria were alive and well! Going to clean up the Hab and celebrate with a Friends marathon!

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 40

The plants are sprouting. Alright, little ones!

At least all my misery has paid off.

 

***

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_

 

Date: Dec. 18

To: Mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

From: Michael.stamford@nasa.gov

Subject: Satellite time denied?

Mycroft,

Please reconsider giving me some satellite time, I just want to see how much of the material can be salvaged, there are enough supplies there for a complete mission. We can’t let the hard work of the crew and all other departments involved go to waste like that.

I can give you the exact time windows for the satellites so they can make pictures of the Ares III site.

Mike

 

Date: Dec. 19

To: Michael.stamford@nasa.gov

From: Mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

Subject: re: Satellite time denied?

Michael,

We can’t risk exposing John Watson’s dead body to the world. You know we can only hold on to the images for 24 hours, and after that we have to make them public. We simply can’t.

In any case, satellite time is precious; you are not the only one asking for it. I know Ares III is a hot topic in the media right now, but we do have other projects, as you well know. Besides, we’d like this particular media hype to die down as quickly as possible.

We’ll have a look in a year or so, when we can be sure the body will be covered in dust. You will have enough time before the launch of Ares IV to check if there is anything useful left. Please focus on the Hermes and the preparations for Ares IV.

M.

 

*** 

_(Dec. 21, 2035)_

_(2.05 a.m.) So, anything happening at Mission Control? SH_

_(2.10 a.m.)Does your brother know you are here?_

_(2.11 a.m.) Come on, Graham. Give me something, I’m bored out of my mind. SH_

_(2.13 a.m.) It’s GREG. We’re just briefing the Hermes crew._

_(2.13 a.m.) Interesting?_

_(2.15 a.m.) Just routine. You do realise you don’t actually work here?_

_(2.16 a.m.) On my way. SH_

_(2.20 a.m.) Don’t get me in trouble, Sherlock._

 

***

Date: Dec. 22

To: Michael.stamford@nasa.gov

From: Gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov

Subject: Sherlock Bloody Holmes

Mike,

Haven’t you got anything to interest Sherlock with? He’s been driving our team at Mission Control crazy, and they can’t afford to be distracted. He also kept trying to ask the Hermes crew weird questions and the last thing _they_ need is Sherlock Holmes asking them about survival rates in deep space.

Please, can you take him off my hands, at least until my shift is over? I’ll bring you coffee for a week.

Greg

 

Date: Dec. 22

From: Michael.stamford@nasa.gov

To: gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov

Subject: two weeks

Hey Greg,

I could use his help, actually. Need to get a favor from Mycroft.

Send him over.

Mike

 

***

 

_MARS, Acidalia Planitia_

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 45

I just watched one of Sally’s movies. Friends was reminding me too much of the crew and my sister. The film was Groundhog Day. Apart from being really old, the part where Phil keeps finding interesting and creative ways to kill himself wasn’t really good for my morale.

I kind of feel like I’m reliving the same day over and over as well. Wake up, toilet, breakfast, retrieve the waste packet, do a system check, do an EVA to clean the solar panels, tend to the potatoes,...

And always the same red desert view.

I suppose I have to be like Phil, and use the time I have in a productive way. Would be cool if I could learn to play the piano while I’m here.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 46

I wonder how Harry’s doing.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 47:

I’m going to give it my all, but if that isn’t enough, there is plenty of morphine in the medical area for a lethal dose.

I refuse to starve to death.

 

***

 

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_

 

Date: Dec. 23

From: Michael.stamford@nasa.gov

To: Mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

Subject: satellite time

Mycroft,

We could use the images to get more funding. Congress funded us for five missions, but since Ares III was a failure, and most of the supplies are still up there, we could get a sixth mission out of this! It would only cost a fraction of a regular mission, and if we make the recovering of John Watson’s body one of the goals, we will definately get support. Of course, we should pitch the idea now that the world still feels sympathy for John Watson’s family. You know the media will have forgotten about this in a year.

Mike

 

***

 

_(Dec. 23, 2035)_

_(3.35 p.m.) Helping Stamford just to spite me now, little brother?_

_(3.40 p.m) You have to admit it’s a good point. SH_

_(3.40 p.m.) Still, I would prefer it if you stay out of official NASA business. I offered you a position and you declined._

_(3.42 p.m.) Oh, please. Save it and give the man his satellite time, will you. SH_

 

*** 

_(Dec. 24, 2035)_

_(8.15 p.m.) Sherlock, are you still around?_

_(8.19 p.m.) Yes, Molly, where else would I be? SH_

_(8.20 p.m.) Home for Christmas, maybe?_

_(8.20 p.m.) Boring. Now please get to the point. SH_

_(8.22 p.m.) Sorry. Well, I have the satellite images Mike requested, but there is something...odd about them, and I thought you might want to take a look?_

_(8.22 p.m.) Odd? I’ll be right there. SH_

 

***

_(Dec. 24, 2035)_

_(8.30 p.m) Mike, I need to see the mission logs from Ares III. SH_

_(8.40 p.m.) Never mind, I’ve already hacked into the system. SH_

_(8.45 p.m.) You did what? Why? What is going on?_

_(8.46 p.m.) Finally something interesting! It’s Christmas! SH_

_(8.50 p.m.) Yes, it is. Merry Christmas - but why did you need the logs?_

_(8.51 p.m.) Oh, you mean it’s actually Christmas. Never mind, you need to come over to SatCon and have a look. Molly Hooper’s office. SH_

_(8.55 p.m.) I’m at home with my family, Sherlock. Celebrating. Stop being mysterious and tell me what’s going on._

_(8.56 p.m.) Check the satellite image. SH_

_(8.58 p.m.) Looks like we have enough material there for another mission. Good news!_

_(8.58 p.m.) You see, but you don’t observe. Look at the solar panels, Mike! They are clean! And the location of the rover. According to the logs Sholto used it last, and parked it north of the Hab. SH_

_(8.59 p.m.) Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?_

_(8.59 p.m.) YES, now are you coming or not? Molly is crying and I don’t know how to deal with it. SH_

_(8.60 p.m.) Shit, I’m on my way. Keep it down for now, will you? And be kind to Molly and have her send me all the images asap._

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [Felicia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes) and [Risah](http://imrisah.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this chapter! And Risah also made the artwork for this chapter and it's so amazing, she's the best!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

 

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_

 

Date: Dec. 24

From: michael.stamford@nasa.gov

To: Mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov, gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov, Irene.adler@nasa.org

Subject: request for an emergency meeting

 

Hello everyone,

I’m sorry to disturb you during the holidays, I know most of you are at home with your families, but I’d like to call you all in for a meeting asap.

This is not easy to say, but during the processing of the Ares III site satellite images Molly Hooper found some irregularities that seem to indicate that John Watson survived the storm that led the crew to evacuate. There is strong evidence that he’s still alive and living in the Hab at this moment.

I’ll present it all to you in detail when we can meet up, but as you can observe in the attached satellite images the solar panels have been cleaned, there are pop tents set up next to the Hab and one of the Rovers has been moved. We’ve checked the mission logs to compare the current location with the last location Commander Sholto reported. But maybe the most telling evidence is the fact that there is no sign of a body.

I’m not exactly sure how to proceed, I’m still a bit dazed by the news, but I know we can’t keep this quiet for long and we need to formulate a plan.

Hope to hear from you all soon,

Mike

 

Date: Dec. 24

From: mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

To: michael.stamford@nasa.gov, gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov, Irene.adler@nasa.gov

Subject: Re:request for an emergency meeting

 

Everyone,

Anthea is making arrangements to get you all back to base.

M.

 

Date: Dec. 24

From: irene.adler@nasa.gov

To: Mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov, michael.stamford@nasa.gov, gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov

Subject: Re:re:request for an emergency meeting

 

EXCUSE ME?

This will be a media NIGHTMARE! How are we going to spin this? We’ve just dealt with the fact of him being dead!

How sure are you he’s actually alive?

 

Date: Dec. 24

From: michael.stamford@nasa.gov

To: Mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov, michael.stamford@nasa.gov, gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov, irene.adler@nasa.gov

Subject: Re:re:re:request for an emergency meeting

 

Yeah, we’re like 99% sure.

Mike

 

Date: Dec. 24

From: irene.adler@nasa.gov

To: Mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov, michael.stamford@nasa.gov, gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov

Subject: Re:re:re:re:request for an emergency meeting

 

WELL FUCK!

 

Date: Dec. 24

From: gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov

To: Mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov, michael.stamford@nasa.gov, irene.adler@nasa.gov

Subject: you should be packing and saying goodbye to your family

 

Yes, thank you for your input, Irene. I hope you plan to say something different to the press.

I can’t quite get my head around the news, to be honest - but if it is true, I can already tell you now that there is no way Hermes can change its trajectory.

Poor John. He was always a fighter, that one. I wonder what must be going through his mind right now.

Greg

 

***

 

_MARS, Acidalia Planitia_

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 49

 

On a break or not, Ross and Rachel are both idiots, and why am I so invested in their relationship? I’m blaming you for this mess, Sally.

 

***

 

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_

 

NASA GROUP CHAT/ TEAM WATSON

Greg - Mike - Irene - Mycroft

 

12.25.2035 - 11:15

Irene: So, a recap before I write this statement.

Irene: John is alive.

Mike: Yes.

Irene: We have no communication…..yet?

Greg: Correct. But we’re looking into it, I guess you can say that.

Irene: We have no rescue plan…….yet?

Mike: Working on that as well. Just say we’ll try everything to bring him home.

Mycroft: Just don’t say we _will_ bring him home. We can’t guarantee anything at all.

Irene: God, that will be the shortest statement ever. And a depressing one at that.

Greg: You don’t HAVE to say he’ll starve to death if we can’t find a solution!

Irene: You are no fun at all.

Mycroft: Irene, I expect your draft on my desk by noon.

Irene: Yessir!

 

*

 

12.25.2035 - 14:32

Mike: Well done, Irene! That was a well written statement.

Irene: You guys better get ready for the press conference, it will be fucking brutal. They are like bloodhounds out there, watch your ankles.

Greg: Thanks for the uplifting pep talk. I feel so much better now.

 

*

 

12.25.2035 - 16:19

Greg: God, that WAS brutal.

Mike: I can’t believe we’ll have to do this again tomorrow…

Greg: Isn’t there an hourly update schedule?

Irene: Mycroft, I need a raise.

Mycroft: Get back to work.

 

***

 

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_

 

Date: Dec. 26

From: mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

To: michael.stamford@nasa.gov

Subject: Project Watson

 

Michael,

As we agreed earlier, we will research all options we have to try to save John Watson. As Director of Mars Missions, you are in charge of this project, and we will contact all necessary people when our research demands it. We will still continue preparing for Ares IV, but Watson is clearly our priority now.

Irene will cover all media communication - I have already asked her to focus on this project. This has priority until John Watson is either back home on Earth of confirmed dead on Mars. She’s already in contact with several media outlets to ensure a clear and regular news broadcast. She’ll explain it in more detail in the meeting later.

Greg will monitor the Hermes, and continue preparing future Hermes flights, as before. However we can always count on his expertise. He knows John the best, I believe.

I have also contacted Ella, concerning John’s files. It might be good to have a clear view on his mental state - I'm particularly interested in the results of his isolation experiment.

Naturally, we will make sure we have maximum satellite time for you, we’ll discuss it in the meeting as well.  

M.

 

***

 

_MARS, Acidalia Planitia_

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 68

 

The potatoes seem to be doing fine, nothing is threatening to explode, so I have some time to think about what to do next. The basics are all covered, so I need to think in the long term. I can’t just sit around and wait here for someone to save me. I have no idea what is going on back home, so I have to rely on myself now.

I still don’t have any ideas about how to fix the communication. I can’t repair it without the dish, and there was no sign of it anywhere, so that’s out.

My best bet is still the Ares IV mission. If I can survive here until then, they could take me with them. So I need to find a way to get to the landing site. It’s 3200 kilometers away in the Schiaparelli crater, so it won’t be easy.

Good thing I have almost 4 years to figure out how to do it.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 70

 

So, I will need to travel to the Schiaparelli crater. It’s not close, but it could be a lot worse, so I’m not really complaining. And since I’m in a crater on the flattest part of Mars, the first kilometers will be pretty smooth driving. But after that the terrain turns very rough.

Mars is, once again, not very cooperative.

As I’ve said before: the rovers aren’t made for trips like this - but I plan to pimp one and make it the best fucking Mars Rover in history. I’ll need to be able to take supplies, because it will be a long trip. I’ll need to be able to live on the road, basically. It’ll have to be a miniature mobile Hab.

In other words: I have a lot of research to do, but it’s not like I have much else to do anyway. I’m pretty excited, to be honest! Driving sounds way more fun than farming in any case.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 71

 

Okay, I’ve spent last night checking the technical info we have on the Rovers on the Hab computer and doing some calculations. There are a lot of things I need to do to get the Rover ready for a long trip, but I’ll start with an important element: power. The rovers have batteries, but they need regular recharging. Because they were built for short drives, they are not equipped with solar cells - we just recharge them at the Hab. I’ll need solar cells for my trip, though, so I’ll have to borrow some from the Hab. I’ll need to recharge when I have sunlight and drive during twilight.

The rovers can drive for 35 kilometers when charged - this is assuming the terrain is flat, which it won’t be. I’ve been thinking I can sacrifice one rover for parts and put its battery in my pimped rover, so I’ll have double the power. I’ll keep the Rover I stayed in during the Hydrogen Bomb Disaster - I’ve grown attached to it.

Heating might be a problem, though. Half of the energy will go to heating, and I can’t afford it. I guess I can be my own stove, though - I’ll just wear layers and turn the heating off. The rovers have insulation too, so I think I’ll be alright. I need all the power I can get.

If that works out and my math is correct, I think the trip will take at least 40 days.

I’ll do some short drives to test it all out. I’ll start the preparations tomorrow.

So far, so good!

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 72

 

It turned out to be very simple to detach the battery from Rover 1, but attaching it to Rover 2 (from here on out known as the USS Potato) was another story.

The battery is so big, there is no room for it! It can’t go into the cabin, there is no room in the undercarriage, and I can’t put it on the roof, because that’s where I’ll put the solar cells.

It’s a good thing NASA supplies us with a lot of extra material to fix things in case of emergency. They probably didn’t intend the extra Hab canvas and resin to make Mars Mobile saddlebags, but one of us needs to do some creative thinking! I put the battery on one side and filled the other side with rocks for balance, and voila: I have my extra battery!

I drove around with it a bit to see if it was secure enough and it didn’t budge. Also tested the rover with the second battery and did a system check: everything works the way it’s supposed to. Alright!

I’m going to clean the solar farm this afternoon, as I’ll be looting it tomorrow.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 72

 

The solar cells were pretty easy to fix. I set it up with Knight and we’d spent weeks practicing setting the solar array up during training - it’s a critical part of the mission, if we screwed up, it would mean the end of our time on Mars. Taking away some of the cells seemed a bit wrong, but it wasn’t hard to do. They fit on the roof of the Rover easily, so I think I might be ready for some real test drives!

 

***

 

Date: Jan. 12

From: gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov

To: mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

Subject: Hermes Crew

 

Mycroft,

I know that you have decided not to tell the Hermes Crew about John, but I really don’t feel good about it. They have to trust us, they depend on us and the information we give them and I feel like we can’t deny them this news.

Could you please reconsider?

Greg

 

Date: Jan. 12

From: mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

To: gregory.lestrade@nasa.gov

Subject: Re: Hermes Crew

 

Dear Gregory,

As I have said before, it is only in their own interest. They have a long journey ahead before they reach Earth, and they need to focus. The shock of losing a crewmember was bad enough.

How do you think Commander Sholto would react if he knew the man he left for dead, the man he couldn’t save, is in fact still alive?

I do not want to endanger their mission any further. Again, I only think about their safety. I suggest you do the same.

We have to make difficult decisions, Gregory. It’s part of the job, I’m afraid.

M.

 

***

 

_MARS, Acidalia Planitia_

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 73

 

Alright, time to test drive this thing!

I’m going to drive in circles around the Hab, to test the lifespan of the batteries and to make sure the harness and the solar cells stay put. That way I can easily walk back to the Hab if anything goes wrong.

Here goes nothing!

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 73 (2)

 

That was a very short test.

Turns out that I’m not that hot after all. After about an hour of driving I had to choose between keeping at it or keeping my balls. So I turned the heater on and went back to the Hab. You’re welcome, ladies and gentlemen.

Another problem is that after a few tracks around the Hab, the ground became nice and flat, which isn’t representative for the rest of the Martian surface. So I’ll need to switch it up next time.

I need to fix the heating first, though.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 74

 

I have an idea, but it’s insane.

I know what you will say: _‘John, your last crazy idea almost ended with a crater, think about it first and triple check your calculations.’_

The only thing I can say is: calm down and brace yourselves, because this plan is even worse and it doesn’t involve maths.

And I’m talking to a non-existing audience. Fantastic. Isolation is really working out for me.

Anyway, it’s a really really good thing that NASA doesn’t know what I’m about to do. Or that Commander Sholto isn’t around. They would lose their collective shit.

Maybe Sholto wouldn’t. But he definitely would not approve.

It’s just me and Mars, though. So I’m going to do whatever the fuck I want.

 

***

 

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_

 

_(Jan. 22, 2035)_

 

_(3.12 p.m.) Sherlock, there’s something weird on the satellite images again and I thought you might like to see it first, are you busy?_

_(3.15 p.m.) Extremely. SH_

_(3.17 p.m.) What is it? SH_

_(3.25 p.m.) Well...it looks like John dug up the RTG? But I don’t really understand why._

_(3.25 p.m.) Can you send me the images? He’s done some driving recently, didn’t he? SH_

_(3.28 p.m) I’ll mail them to you now. Yes, some short drives around the Hab, and then he changed direction, turning North. I didn’t know why at first, but then the logs said Commander Sholto buried the RTG there. He knows that thing is buried there for a reason, doesn’t he? I mean, it’s basically a box of plutonium..._

_(3.30 p.m.) Ah, I see. Clever, but the timing is off. SH_

_(3.30 p.m.) What?_

_(3.31 p.m.) He’s planning a roadtrip. SH_

 

***

 

 

***

 

NASA GROUP CHAT/ TEAM WATSON

Greg - Mike - Irene - Mycroft - Molly - SH

 

01.22.2036 - 16:05

Greg: So, If Sherlock’s guess is correct...

SH: Not a guess.

Mike: What? Who gave you access to this chat?

SH: If you didn’t want me here, you shouldn’t make it so easy to hack into.

Mike: Oh, never mind. What have you got?

SH: It’s simple: he needs the plutonium to save battery power. The heating takes up half of the energy if my calculations are correct (they are), so he’s decided to turn it off. It’s too cold to drive without heating, however, so he dug up the RTG as a portable space heater.

Irene: A _radioactive_ portable space heater.

SH: Well, yes. But it’s quite sturdy.

Irene: Still, gutsy.

SH: I suppose. It’s really just the best solution to the problem.

Greg: Alright, now he can drive a long distance without freezing or losing battery life. But where would he go?

Irene: I guess he wants to travel to Ares IV so he can communicate with us?

SH: Possibly. Would not be the best plan, though. He won’t be able to stay there for long, and it won’t be an easy drive.

Greg: Yeah, it seems too soon for that. He could of course be desperate to talk to us. He doesn’t know we’re watching him, he’s all alone up there. But Sherlock is right, there is only the MAV, none of the pre-supplies are there yet. It’s very risky. If anything goes wrong with the Rover…

Irene: Well, it’s seems like risk is no objection for our friend, what with the plutonium and all.

SH: Those are calculated risks, there is a difference.

Greg: But where else would he go?

Mike: Molly, please monitor his movements carefully and let us know if anything changes.

Molly: Will do!

Mycroft: Thank you, Molly. Sherlock, I’d like to see you in my office, please.

 

***

 

Houston, January 23, 2036

 

Dear Mrs. Hudson,

Thank you for your letter and for the teabags and biscuits. I would say ‘you shouldn’t have’, but I wouldn’t mean it, so I’ll just ask you to send me more whenever you can. I’m sure you’re bored without me there.

I miss London. Things are so bland here. The food, the rooms, the buildings. They don’t know how to make a decent cup of tea. I don’t understand how Mycroft can bear it. But I suppose he’ll go anywhere where they let him lead an organisation like NASA.

Mycroft is still being difficult, as usual. He doesn’t want me to leave yet, but he doesn’t want me ‘interfering with his work’. I figure if I interfere as much as I can, he’ll be so annoyed, I’ll be on a plane before I know it. There is no reason for me to stick around, he just wants me to suffer. He says ‘he worries about me’, but we all know that’s not remotely true. He just wants to show me who’s in control. Nosy git.

He’ll be tired of me soon enough, I expect, so I’ll see you again soon.

Yours,

Sherlock

 

***

 

_MARS, Acidalia Planitia_

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 77

 

I think the USS Potato is ready for a real test.

The drive to Ares IV will take me about 40 sols, and that is if all goes well. So I really want to try a longer drive, to see if everything holds up or if I need to make some alterations before I leave for the Schiaparelli crater.

This test will take me about 20 sols. It’s long, but I have a goal and it’ll be a good trial.

I’ll need to make sure the potatoes are well looked after before I go and I need enough supplies to keep me alive for the journey.

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 79

 

I have just saturated the soil in the Hab with most of the water I had, and I deactivated the atmospheric regulator. That way it won’t pull the water out of the air and the place will be nice and humid. There will be enough condensation to keep the potatoes happy until I’m back.

I’ve more than enough space in the Rover to store food and water for the trip. If I drive to the Ares IV site, I’ll have to bring the oxygenator, but for this drive the O2  and CO2 filters will do.

All packed and ready to go!

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, peeps! First life happened, and then season 4, and it was very difficult to even THINK about John and Sherlock for a while...anyway, I hope you enjoy it and come say hi on tumblr if you do! Your comments are what make me want to write!
> 
> Thanks to my beta's [Fil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes) and [Risah](http://imrisah.tumblr.com/), for all their patience and support!
> 
> The art for this chapter is a collab with Risah - thanks for whipping up a sketch so quickly, you are the bomb!

**Watson Report January 23 - Interview Transcript  
  
**

**Kitty Riley** : We’re back with a new Watson Report! John has been very busy the last few days, so let’s find out what it’s all about! We have an interesting guest for you today, don’t we Richard?

**  
Richard Brook** : Indeed we do, Kitty! We’d like to welcome Michael Stamford, Director of Mars Missions, to our studio! [applause]

**  
Michael Stamford** : Thank you for having me.

**  
Kitty** : Now, you are in charge of all the Ares missions.

**  
Michael** : That’s right.

**  
Richard** : With this failed mission in mind, are you going to do things differently next time around?

**  
Michael** : We’re still preparing for the next missions as usual. We have great astronauts in training and we’re working on the supplies. What happened during this mission was not due to technical failures, or anything NASA could do different. I’m afraid we only have the weather on Mars to blame, although we might look into communication and see what we can improve. Space travel will always involve risks, though.

**  
Kitty** : Indeed. So, tell us. How is John Watson doing at the moment?

**  
Michael** : Well, he’s been keeping busy, as you’ve seen on the footage. We think he’s preparing a longer trip with one of the rovers.

**  
Richard** : We have some of the images here. Let’s have a look. What is going on in these?

**  
Michael** : He’s been, uh, pimping one of the rovers, basically. As you can see there, he’s taken some solar cells and added them to the roof. We also think he’s been using the second rover for parts, so he can prolong the battery life. He’ll be able to drive for longer periods of time.

**  
Kitty:** According to analysts, the best rescue option would be to travel to the Ares IV site, could that be what he’s planning?

**  
Michael:** It could be, yes.

**  
Richard:** But Ares IV won’t be for another 4 years! Isn’t this too soon?

**  
Michael:** We hope he’s not going there yet, but he doesn’t know we’re watching him, and the Ares IV MAV would be a way for him to communicate with us.

**  
Kitty** : But isn’t that good news?

**  
Michael** : Communication would be brilliant, the problem is that there are no supplies at the site. We’re not sure he can make the return trip when he gets there, it’s incredibly dangerous.

**  
Richard** : He’ll have to try it eventually, though.

**  
Michael** : Not really. At the moment we’re working on a plan involving the Ares IV MDV. The crew could pick him up before heading to the Ares IV site. But it’s still in the early stages.

**  
Kitty** : How would that work? Isn’t that dangerous as well?

**  
Michael** : If we manage to make the MDV less heavy, they could land at the Ares III site before lifting off again and landing at the Ares IV site. It wouldn’t be without risk, but it’s the best option for now.

**  
Kitty** : And how does the Ares IV crew feel about this operation?

**  
Michael** : They are the biggest supporters of the plan, to be honest. But then again, they are astronauts.

**  
Richard** : Inherently insane. _[laughter]_

**  
Michael** : Well, I wouldn’t put it that way, but they are adventurous, brave and noble by default.

**  
Richard** : That’s still a long wait, though. How about food and supplies?

**  
Michael** : We’re working on that as well.

**  
Kitty** : To wrap up our interview: if you had communication, what would you tell him?

**  
Michael** : That we’re working very hard to bring him home. And to stay put.

**  
Richard** : Okay, thank you for your time, Michael. We’ll take a look at some new images after the break! _[applause]_

   
***

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_  
  
  
NASA GROUP CHAT/ TEAM WATSON

Greg - Mike - Irene - Mycroft - Molly - SH

  
01.23.2036 - 12:13

   
Mike: I think that went well. Irene?

   
Irene: Hmmm. It could have been better. You kept reminding them that Watson could die.

   
Mike: Well, he’s on Mars. Alone. People know that it’s a risky situation, right?

   
Irene: Yes, but you don’t have to _remind_ them.

   
Mike: Okay, okay. I get it.

   
Irene: You asked for my opinion, if you don’t like it, you can piss off!

   
Greg: Always so eloquent. It isn’t hard to see why you are the director of media relations.

   
Irene: Oh, shut it.

   
Molly: I thought it was a nice interview.

   
Irene: Who are you again?

   
Greg: Irene!

   
Mike: Molly works at SatCon, she found the evidence that John is still alive. She’s supervising the satellite images for us now.

   
Irene: Right. You’re a director?

   
Molly: Oh, no - I just work there. I’m nobody, really.

   
Greg: Come on, Molly. We might not even know he was alive if not for you!

   
Irene: Well, welcome to the big leagues, honey!  
  
  
***

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_   
  


Date: Jan. 23

From: mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

To: michael.stamford@nasa.gov

Subject: Rescue  
  


Michael,

Are there any developments in the rescue plan?

I agree that it is the best option we have so far, but I’d like it to be safer. I don’t approve of risking a whole crew for an operation this dangerous. And why should we use the MDV for this? Can’t we make custom craft for a mission like this?

I would also like to know what the ideas are about the supplies. We need to figure this out soon.

M.  
  


Date: Jan. 23

From: michael.stamford@nasa.gov

To: mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

Subject: Re: Rescue  
  


Mycroft,

It would be better if the crew stayed on the Hermes and only the pilot would go down, but they have another opinion about it, I’m afraid. You know how they are.

Either way, we don’t have time to build a custom craft. We have to work with what we’ve got. I’ll talk to JPL again, see how we can do this without stripping the MDV of safety and emergency equipment.

We’ve been thinking about supplies - we could land one of the Ares IV presupplies at the Ares III site. Problem is they’re not ready yet, the launch was planned  a year from now. It takes about 8 months to get there with the current positions of Earth and Mars. The timing is really bad.

If we want to get it there in time, we need to build a presupply in three months. That’s half the time it usually takes.

We’d also need to steal a booster from the H.O.U.N.D. project. We don’t have the time to build one, and that’s the only one that could do the job.

Michael  
  


Date: Jan. 23

From: mycroft.holmes@nasa.gov

To: michael.stamford@nasa.gov

Subject: Rescue

  
Good work. I’ll deal with the Baskerville team. Stapleton won’t be happy, but we’ll have to delay their mission. This is a rescue, and has priority.

Work this out, I want a full proposal so we can get started.

   
M.

 

***

**Watson Report January 25 - Interview Transcript  
  
**

**Kitty Riley** : We’re ready for a new Watson Report! Today we’ll be talking to Ella Thompson, a NASA psychologist, connected to the Ares missions!

   
**Richard Brook** : Welcome, Ms Thompson! _[applause]_

   
**Ella Thompson** : Thank you for having me.

   
**Kitty** : As a psychologist, I assume you have a good connection to the Ares crews?

   
**Ella** : You could say that. I’ve been working on the Ares missions from the start. My team is responsible for the psychological support, the selection process, and we also help prepare the crew for life in space.

   
**Richard** : What does that entail?

   
**Ella** : For longer missions, it’s very important that the crew is compatible, that they are able to trust each other and work and live together in a small space for a long time. They will face new and possibly life-threatening situations. We do extensive testing to get a good reading of their personalities and their stress resistance.

   
**Kitty** : What is your opinion on the current crew?

   
**Ella** : They are very well balanced. Commander Sholto has a lot of experience, he was perfectly placed to lead this mission. James Sholto, Sally Donovan and Henry Knight are all quite serious types, very focused on their job. Bill Murray, Janine Hawkins and John Watson are very professional as well, but are a bit more open and extroverted.

   
**Kitty** : We have some footage here to illustrate, this is from the Hermes - during their trip to Mars.  
  
  


**  
Richard** : John looks like a fun guy.

   
**Ella** : He is. I guess you could say he was the glue keeping the team together. He is easygoing, but he has a lot of respect for his commander and they had a very strong connection.

   
**Kitty** : It must be difficult for them without John.

   
**Ella** : It is, yes. But again, they are trained for difficult situations.

   
**Richard** : Is it true that they still don’t know that John is alive? They still think he didn’t survive?

   
**Ella** : Yes. It’s been decided that it would cause more stress. They’ve already endured a traumatic experience and they have a long way to go before they are back on Earth. They need their focus.

   
**Richard** : Do you agree with that decision? Don’t you think you’d like to know such a thing?

   
**Ella** : They might review their decision if there is a solid rescue plan...it’s not really my call to make. But we must always think of what is best for the crew. It’s not an easy decision, this is unprecedented.

   
**Kitty** : You are in contact with the crew, though?

   
**Ella** : They can always contact me via the data exchange. So they can send me messages if they need support, yes.

   
**Kitty** : Can you tell us a little about their reaction to the accident?

   
**Ella** : You’ve heard their eulogies when NASA organised the ceremony for John. It’s clear they were very emotional. They were very close, they’ve been training together for a long time... Some of them sought my help, but I won’t go into details, since that’s confidential.

   
**Richard** : Of course. We do have a little clip of James Sholto’s speech here.

   
[James Sholto:] John was a reliable crewman, a highly capable medic, and a good friend. It doesn’t feel right that we’re here without him. I’m honoured to have been his commander during this journey and to have had him by my side during the training process. He was a valuable part of our team and he won’t be forgotten.

   
**Kitty** : It was very moving. We now know, of course, that John did survive. How do you think he’s doing, based on your professional knowledge?

   
**Ella** : Without any form of communication, I can’t imagine it being easy, no matter how strong you are. But John performed really well in his tests. Of all of them, I think he’s definitely the best at putting things in perspective, he’s not one to give up easily, and he’s very resourceful. That’s also the reason he’s still alive in the first place, I think.

   
**Richard:** He sure has spirit! Let’s hope he can keep it up until there is a rescue plan!

   
**Kitty** : Yes, we are all waiting for him to come back safely. Thank you for your time, Ms Thompson.

   
**Ella** : It was my pleasure.  
  


***

_HOUSTON, Johnson Space Center_   
  


NASA GROUP CHAT/ TEAM WATSON

Greg - Mike - Irene - Mycroft - Molly - SH

  
01.25.2036 - 18:26  


Molly: He’s on the move again. It’s different though. He’s a long way away from the Hab, but I don’t think it’s the roadtrip he was planning.

   
Mike: Why not?

   
Molly: Well, he’s not going in the right direction for the Ares IV site. But you’d think he’d stay within walking distance if it was a test drive, like he usually does.

   
Mycroft: Alright, notify us when anything changes. He might return to the Hab soon.

   
Mike: Could be, I hope so. Thank you, Molly.

   
SH: Out of interest, what way is he going?

   
Molly: Southeast. Ares IV is southwest. He’s charging the solar cells now.

   
SH: Mail me his coordinates.

   
Molly: Okay.

   
Mike: Thanks again, Molly.  
  


_***_

_  
(Jan 26, 2035)_

_  
(11.06 p.m.) Coffee? SH_

   
_(11.10 p.m.) Oh! Sure, tomorrow after work? I know a nice place._

   
_(11.11 p.m.) Meet me in the cafeteria. SH_

   
_(11.11 p.m.) The cafeteria? What, right now?_

   
_(11.12 p.m.) Don’t make me repeat myself in a text, Molly. SH_

   
_(11.14 p.m.) Right. I’m on my way._

   
_(11.14 p.m.) Bring the latest image of Watson. SH_

   
_(11.16 p.m.) Right._  
  


***

NASA GROUP CHAT/ TEAM WATSON

Greg - Mike - Irene - Mycroft - Molly - SH

  
01.26.2036 - 11:42

  
Molly: Sherlock thinks he knows where John is heading.

   
Mycroft: Of course he does.

   
Irene: Are you still here? I thought you were going home to get some sleep, since John isn’t driving at the moment.

   
Molly: Yes, well...

   
SH: Irrelevant. You should probably replace that poster of Mars in the cafeteria, by the way.

   
Mike: What?

   
Molly: He wrote on it with a marker.

   
Mike: What? Why?

   
Irene: Alright, genius, where is he going?

   
SH: It’s obvious, really.

   
Mike: Just tell us, will you.

   
SH: Pathfinder.

   
Mike: Oh. OH! You checked it on the map?

   
SH: Yes.

   
Mike: If that’s where he’s heading, he’s being really clever! This is huge! How did you find out?

   
SH: The direction he took triggered my memory. I had to check to be sure, but the coordinates match with Watson’s direction, and it’s also a longer trip, so that fits with the data as well.

   
Irene: ...can any of you space cowboys fill me in?

   
Mike: Well, the Mars Pathfinder was launched in 1996, but we lost contact with both the lander and the rover in ‘97.

   
Irene: So, an old as balls rover. Sounds a bit anticlimactic to me.

   
Mike: Still, if he finds it and manages to fix it, it could be a means of communication…it might be as simple as cleaning the solar cells. And if he can’t, it’s a good thing he’s not going to Ares IV right now.  I’ll need to call JPL, just in case he manages it. Sherlock, can you come to my office, please?

   
Irene: Keep me posted, yeah? I need something to tell the press!

   
Mike: Sure thing!  
  


***

Houston, January 26, 2036

  
Dear Mrs. Hudson,  
  
  
I shall have to miss your excellent banoffee pie for a little longer, I’m afraid. I leave for California in the morning. Mike wanted me to go to JPL to help them set up their replica of Pathfinder, so we might be able to communicate with Watson if he manages to fix it. It seems a long shot, but at least I have something to do.

Another benefit is that it annoys Mycroft to no end, but he can’t really do anything about it, since Mike rightly wanted to make use of my expertise in telecommunication. So you see, I’m doing quite well.

Please try not to upset the flowerpots in my bedroom, it’s a sensitive experiment. I’ll see to it when I come back.

  
Yours,

   
Sherlock

 

***  
  
_(Jan 27, 2035)_

   
_(08:10 a.m.) Sherlock, behave._

   
_(09:45 a.m.) Get lost, Mycroft. SH_

   
_(09:50 a.m) I’m allowing it, but remember this is an important project and I won’t have you ruin NASA’s reputation._

   
_(09:53 a.m.) That’s giving me a lot of credit. SH_

   
_(09:56) If only you could understand I’m only trying to help you._

   
_(10:04) Oh, stop it. I feel ill. SH_

   
_(10:05) Very well. Good luck, brother mine._  
  
  
***


End file.
